


Dreaming

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [22]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, Gen, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord doesn't know what's real anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.

It's always some Nyx-forsaken hour when the thoughts come. This time it's 4 a.m., when it's not quite dawn and more like Night's grown child has been tossed on its ass to be on its own. Think of it this way: 4 a.m. is just close enough to morning that it can barely be called "night," but see anyone start breakfast at that hour and you'd surely call them crazy. It's the time between waking and dreaming, to use the vomit-inducing cliché. Except on _those_ occasions I haven't _gotten_ to dream yet and it seems almost a waste of effort with the sun so close. I could have sworn it held off rising on those days Apollo had hangovers. Then again, I can't tell if Apollo wasn't just a dream himself. Yeah, this is the time I think _those_ thoughts, second guessing myself, trying to brush off the memories that appear so vividly in my mind's eye. Ugh. More clichés.  
  
I can see every moment, though. I can play it all back, like an old film reel. Using the expression, of course, under the assumption that any bit of it actually happened. It logically makes sense. It just as well may have been a TV program. The plot is listed in the newspaper. This week the Warrior Duchess strikes down evil once again using her shining breasts of doom and homosexual subtext. Gag. It's all there, though. I can see her clearly, and the breasts _are_ shining and her sidekick _is_ all ready with the back rubs and lingering glances. One might suppose it makes me so sick because I'm jealous. A Freudian thing where I'm secretly a lesbian, spurred by some event in my childhood; an unresolved conflict with my parents or the Electra complex is to blame. That would be all well and good if I'd _had_ a childhood. I can't recall one. 


End file.
